


No, Come Back

by ramimedley



Series: Fictober 2020 Prompts [1]
Category: The Pacific (TV), sledgefu - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Usage, M/M, Mention of a fist fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramimedley/pseuds/ramimedley
Summary: “Now what’s it gonna be?”  He demanded.  “Are you gonna tell me?  Or am I goin’ ta go out lookin’?  Waiting for an answer he watched Eugene’s face fall.“I don’t want to tell you Snaf,” he sighed.  “It won’t matter if you beat their ass.”  Blinking his eyes he took a deep breath watching as Snafu clenched his jaw.
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton & Eugene Sledge, Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Series: Fictober 2020 Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947457
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	No, Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to Fictober 2020 for the prompt “No, Come Back.”
> 
> This is based solely off the characters from The Pacific - TV

I swear to fuckin’ Christ you better tell me who did this to you.” Snafu seethed. Storming around the kitchen he braced his hands against the sink attempting to calm down, fury vibrating off of his body.

Eugene had just walked in the door and the beginning of a bruise was starting to form high on his cheekbone. Ducking his head he tried to keep Snafu from seeing the worst of it, but of course he did.

“Well, if you think I’m going to tell you you’re dead wrong.” Eugene responded, getting some ice and putting it into a baggie for his face. “That’s all I need is you traipsing across campus and getting into a fist fight, again.”

Leveling Snafu a look he continued. “You know I am capable of taking care of myself, Snafu Shelton.” Gently holding the bag against his cheek he continued. “This was a random incident where I happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.” It would be great if Snafu bought that little lie, but he doubted it.

Turning around leaning against the counter with a white knuckled grip Snafu gritted out “Who did this to you Gene?” Pale eyes staring unblinking he waited.

This wasn’t the first time Eugene had run into an issue when he wasn’t with Snafu. He refused to tell him what was going on, but he was getting to the bottom of it tonight. Snafu was ready to pull his hair out without knowing. He needed to fix this. He was not going to let anyone hurt Gene.

Walking over towards Eugene, he slid his hand around his waist, tipping his face so he could see the damage. Fury shooting through him again; he grazed his thumb across the developing bruise.

Brows furrowing he laid a soft kiss across his swelling cheek. “If you don’t tell me who did this; I’m goin’ ta start asking every single damn person we know and even strangers if I have to.” Looking deep into those dark hazel eyes he pressed a kiss to his mouth.

“Now what’s it gonna be?” He demanded. “Are you gonna tell me? Or am I goin’ ta go out lookin’? Waiting for an answer he watched Eugene’s face fall.

“I don’t want to tell you Snaf,” he sighed. “It won’t matter if you beat their ass.” Blinking his eyes he took a deep breath watching as Snafu clenched his jaw.

“Fine,” Snafu glowered. “I’ll be back. Grabbing his keys he headed for the door. Throwing on his jacket he reached for the handle.

Feeling panic setting in Eugene called out to his angry boyfriend “ **no, come back**.” Sliding into a kitchen chair he mentally prepared himself to tell Snafu the things that had caused him to get into a fist fight to begin with. Eugene didn’t fight. It wasn’t his thing, but there were some things worth fighting over.

“Alright,” He conceded. Do you remember that guy in my biology class, Daryl?” Tapping his fingers on the table he continued, not quite making eye contact. This was going to go one of two ways; either Snafu would snarl and leave to beat the shit out of the guy or he was going to close him off and shut Eugene out.

“You mean the dick that thinks you’re too good for me?” Looking questionly at Eugene, Snafu waited for him to continue.

“He likes to make comments about you that really bother me and I decided I wasn’t going to put up with it anymore.” Shrugging his shoulders he shot Snafu a level stare. “I got tired of it so I decked him.” Huffing out a sigh he continued. “He just happened to sneak one past me and here I am with a bruised up cheek.”

Pushing himself away from the table he crossed to Snafu gingerly prying the keys from his hand. Leading him over to the couch he tried to decide if he was going to answer the question that was inevitably coming his way.

“What the fuck did he say, Gene?” Snafu's eyes glittered waiting for a response. “What the fuck did he say that made ya throw a punch at him?” 

Tapping his foot, arms crossed he perched on the edge of the couch ready to take flight as soon as he found out what he wanted to know. He would not be the cause of Eugene getting into a fight. He’d damn well take care of it himself.

“It doesn’t matter what he said, Snaf.” Eugene glanced down at the couch cushion picking at an unraveling thread. “I took care of it. It won’t be an issue anymore.”

“Eugene, tell me what the fuck he said right now.” Snafu bit out, tapping his fingers on his thigh; patience running thin with this situation. It had to be something pretty bad for Eugene of all people to punch someone. Here we go again, Snafu thought.

Ducking his head Eugene let out a big sigh and prepared himself for the explosion that was about to ensue.

“Look, alright” he started. “He’s always asking about why I would want to be with you and stuff.” Looking tentatively to gauge his boyfriend’s response he worriedly contemplated whether he should just tell him the whole thing. Snafu didn’t do well with the topic he was about to bring up and he didn’t want to see him retreat back into his shell, shutting everything out.

Reaching a hand out to steady that bouncing knee he looked into those blue eyes, anger dimming and being replaced by wariness.

“He pretty much called you a swamp rat, so I punched him.” Watching carefully for Snafu's response he hoped against hope he didn’t have to chase him out of here to keep him from doing something stupid. He knew how much those words hurt. It had taken Eugene a long time to get Snafu to the point that he really believed that Eugene loved him and wanted to be with him.

  
  


Watching for which response he was going to get all he saw was a clench of his jaw and unreadable expression settle across his face. 

“You know that’s not true, right?” Eugene questioned, trying to keep eye contact but those upset eyes darted away.

Reaching out and gripping him by the chin he guided his emotionless face up until he had no choice but to look at him.

“Snafu,” he started. Watching those eyes flick away he stated again “Merriell.”

Raising his arms to hold the back of his neck Eugene pulled him closer, but Snafu pulled back slightly.

Eugene could already see the thoughts roaring through Snafu's head. He could practically hear them; he knew him so well.

“I punched the guy because what he said is wrong, it’s not true.” Running a finger through Snafu’s curls and gripping at the back of his neck a little tighter he pulled him for a sweet kiss upon his frowning mouth. “That guy is just an idiot and he sure as hell won’t be bothering me now.”

Swamp rat, that’s all Snafu kept thinking. Some things were just impossible to hide from irregardless of how hard you tried. It had taken Eugene a long time to help him overcome thinking of himself as being not good enough and it took a lot of willpower on his part; unending patience from Eugene. It was depressing to think that here he was once again slapped with it in the face. Every time he thought maybe it was past it crept back up, raising all those fears and insecurities back to the surface.

Leaning away from Eugene he dropped his head into his hands. Squeezing his fingers at the base of his neck he tried to cling to the fact that Eugene had told him over and over that he loved him for who he is; not what he was.

“I’m sorry,” a whispered breath left his lips. “I really thought we were past all that.” Attempting to rise from the couch all the anger having been drained from his body.

“Mer,” Eugene tried to tug him back down. Realizing that wasn’t going to work he stood up wrapping his arms around his waist attempting to pull him into an embrace; as much for him as for Snafu. “We are past that,” he murmured.

“I didn’t want to tell you because there wasn’t a reason to.” Feeling the tense muscles under his hands he continued.

“I love you, Mer, only you.” Hearing a sigh escape his partner’s mouth he cupped his face and gave him a gentle kiss.

“Always you, Mer.” Finally getting him to look at him fully Eugene rubbed a finger across that stunning jawline. They’d dealt with this situation early on in their relationship and he had hoped it wouldn’t come up again. When Snafu fell into these moods it was hard to pull him back out.

Letting out a shaky breath, Snafu attempted to get himself back together. He could feel that dark cloud moving in and he just wanted to drink and forget. Moving away and heading towards the kitchen cabinet he pulled out the whiskey pouring himself a generous amount in his cup.

Sliding into a chair at the table he knocked one back, feeling it burn all the way down his throat. His brain was running a mile a minute telling him all the reasons why that guy might be right. All he could think about was that he did come from nothing. He had done some pretty bad things and raised a lot of hell, but that was all before he met Eugene.

Eugene knew this was the way Snafu always dealt with being upset, but he also knew there were other ways to draw him out of his funk. Seeing that beautiful face look so dejected Eugene sighed. Watching him down a second glass he decided it was time to take matters into his own hands. 

Walking into the kitchen he gently guided the bottle away and placed it back into the cabinet. Staring down at the withdrawn man before him he nudged his shoulder.

“Come on Snaf,” he started, leaning down and grasping his shoulder. “Let’s go to bed.”

Raising his head and aiming Eugene a forlorn glance, he asked. “Why would you want to?” Crossing his arms and laying his head on the table Eugene felt his heart clench. At this point he’d have rather Snafu run out and kick the shit out of that guy.

“Because you’re my boyfriend and I love you.” Hauling him to his feet he pulled him towards the bedroom. Once there he managed to strip him down to his boxers and push him onto the bed. Watching him flip over onto his stomach and bury his face in the pillow.

Quickly shrugging out of his own shirt and pants he laid down next to him.

“Snafu,” he coaxed. “Don’t let this mess you up.” Laying a hand across his back he watched that gorgeous head turn to the side, tears glistening. “You’re so much more than that.”

“You don’t know what it’s like to come from nothin’.” Squeezing his eyes shut he continued. “I didn’t have anythin’ to bring to the table in this relationship and I still think ya might change your mind and leave me.” Throwing his arm over his face Eugene noticed the shaky breaths escaping his lover. “Pretty pathetic isn’t it,” Snafu mumbled.

Feeling his quivering back under his palm Eugene slid his hand up moving his arm off his face. Running his fingers through his hair he settled his hand upon his jaw. Noting the tears begging to escape on those tightly shut lashes he kissed him, attempting to reassure him that everything was okay. Nothing between them had changed.

“Why’s it always gotta come back round to that Gene?” He questioned, eyes blinking rapidly, a lone jagged breath escaping.

“Some people are just stupid jerks Mer.” Leaning over he placed a kiss on his neck. “Nobody knows you like I do.” Interlacing their fingers together he placed a kiss upon Snafu's knuckle.

Finally getting him to roll on his side he saw the hurt start to lessen and tenseness start to loosen, although the hesitancy was still there which broke Eugene’s heart.

Caressing Snafu's side he pulled him tight against him. Wrapping himself around him he briefly thought of how perfectly they fit together. Feeling Snafu nuzzle against his neck he gave him what he needed. Snafu craved physical affection, especially when he was drowning in self doubt.

Feeling his arm slip tightly around his waist Eugene covered his hand with his. Clutching the back of his neck he felt the shuddered breaths start to even out.

Muffled words escaped Snafu's mouth as he pulled Eugene closer. “We’re good, Gene, right?” He murmured, looking for that validation he so desperately sought. He couldn’t be without Eugene. He would completely lose himself.

“We’re always good, Mer.” He cupped his cheek; taking a deep look into those eyes he fell for years ago before whispering “I’ll always love you.”

With one last kiss Snafu clung tightly to Eugene’s chest. Taking solace in the warm arms around him. It would be okay, it had to be okay. Eugene said he loved him and that was all that mattered.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
